blocklandfandomcom-20200214-history
Blockland: The Movie 2: Dead Men Walking
Blockland: The Movie 2: Dead Men Walking is a sequel to The Adventure of Billy set in four years after it's events. Released: September 10 2016 Luke was on the lookout job but he drifted to sleep and when he woke up, the sky was unusual. Luke goes down to see Rick, his older brother and Rick takes Luke to the Base Entrance and Luke sees the Zombies roaming outside the base. Rick explains how it all happened while mentioning that a few of their men got caught within the infection radius. The next day they head off to the Bedroom to save an important agent of theirs. They get up on the bed and to their surprise, they find guns scattered across a mat. They re-arm themselves and Luke decides to rescue the agent himself while Rick readies the chopper. Once Luke get's into the room below the bed, he sees the agent surrounded by zombies. Luke proceeds to kill his way to topside. The agent and Luke swing down using grapple hooks and successfully get to the chopper. They board it and fly off back to base. When they arrive back, they notice a crashed plane in the distance. They investigate with caution. They find more supplies that they seemingly left behind. Luke takes an assault rifle and goes back to the base with Rick to secure it. At the top meanwhile, two bandits are gathering the rest of the supplies. Rick and Luke ambush them from behind holding them at gunpoint, they both take the bandits to the torture room. Inside, the two bandits struggle to break free, Luke decides to torture them for information. A bandit gives a bit of information but with it being very little, Luke proceeds to torture the bandit duo until he gets enough information. Luke is then told that their boss formerly lived in London. (Hinting a reference to Billy) After the torture, Luke goes outside and texts Rick to tell him that they have the information they need. Rick gets down and asks Luke if he's ready to go. Luke offers to drive but Rick sternly tells him that he can't (Implying Luke can't drive) and they briefly argue. Luke then decides to introduce himself to them. Luke tells them that he hates reggae music. They all get in the car and they all drive to the nearby city. They arrive at the city (Collab City 14) and they decide to observe the empty atmosphere. Rick notices a police car up ahead, he stops the car and tells Luke to keep an eye on Recon and A.C.P. He then gets out to talk to the officer. Rick gets some information on the bosses location from the officer. Rick gets back in the car and Luke being the irresponsible younger brother that he is, let them escape by accident. Rick scolds Luke for doing so but they find out where the boss is anyway so they drive up to a dead end tunnel. They get out and think about their next move. Moments later, a zombie horde comes running towards them. The two get in the car and drive out of the city back to the base. 2 months later in winter time, Rick states that the base is getting more vulnerable so they'll have to leave it for the bandits. Luckily Rick has other plans on getting away from the Zombie Apocalypse, meanwhile two Bandits break into the base from the back. Luke goes to the back of the base to find the hole but no sign of the Bandits. He then sees a zombie horde approaching the base. Rick looks out the window to see the horde approaching and decides it's time to get out of the country. Rick readies the car, Luke gets in and sets off from the base. They get to ACM City and steal a chopper and fly off to another place hoping to get away from the apocalypse. After 24 hours of flight, they arrive at Zombolis, they meet Papa Terry the head of S.C.A.R. (Special Corps Assault Recon) They are introduced to S.C.A.R. Team and are assigned a quick mission to stop the BTU (Blockland Terrorist Union) from detonating a bomb. Rick and Luke manage to kill the terrorists and defuse the bomb. They drive back to Papa Terry only to find that he's not there. Suddenly a loud Biohazard horn is heard. Rick and Luke get into the car and drive on the way to a safehouse however Rick loses control and crashes into a tree, totalling the car. They wake up a few hours later and proceed on foot to the News Station. In the distance, they see a SCAR Solider fighting off a zombie group (meaning that the Infection has been following them to Zombolis). The two brothers take a shortcut through a backyard. They stumble across a drowned S.C.A.R. member. They immediately feel sympathy for him and carry on to the News Station. Upon arrival, they scour the building for any potential threats. Meanwhile, Luke finds a journal on the table, Rick reads it and what they find written on it is highly disturbing. It is revealed that S.C.A.R. are secretly a corrupt faction. Upon discovering this, they hear a S.C.A.R. Car approaching. They try to escape but surrender and get in the car where the S.C.A.R. Member drives them down to the prison. On the way, the driver notices a strange figure on the roof of an apartment with an RPG. The figure fires near the car and the driver loses control causing him to drive into the river. Luke and Rick escape but the driver and passenger at the front drown. The two brothers gasp for air. Rick notices the figure from before but the figure runs off. Rick and Luke proceed further up the road and see more dead S.C.A.R. Members. Luke sees a note on one of the corpses and reads it. It says that Papa Terry has been watching them since they woke up from crashing the car into the tree and he is coming for them. The two brothers flee to an ambush spot where they will take Papa Terry by surprise, however Papa Terry finds them and holds them hostage. He takes them over to the end of the road and prepares to drop them to their deaths, However he is shot in the leg by the Mysterious Figure from before which is revealed to be Billy. The two brothers escape in Billy's van. An hour later Rick thanks Billy for saving his and Luke's life, then he is told about Billy's past which led up to the events of The Adventure Of Billy. He also mentions after the Royal Blockland Alliance (R.B.A) defeated the police force, a S.W.A.T Team took action and attacked the base which resulted in Billy, Recon, and A.C.P fleeing to the U.S. After Billy's backstory, Billy decides to help Rick and Luke kill Papa Terry and stop the infection. Billy gives them armour from which he found on a few mannequins next to a destroyed S.C.A.R vehicle. The two then proceed to make their way to a dumpster which contained guns. Rick gets a Sniper Rifle while Luke gets an Assault Rifle. They then proceed to Papa Terry's location. They see Papa Terry jeering on a house roof. The two make their assassination by shooting him in the head. Rick goes to check his body for any potential evidence. Luke hopes that the infection will end soon. Suddenly, a loud explosion comes from where Rick had just gone to. Luke fearing the worst rushes in to save Rick, he tries finding him but he gives up and assumes he is dead. Luke walking away from the now devastated houses back to Billy feels too much emotion inside him. Once he returns to Billy, he tells him that Rick is dead. Billy immediately feels sorry for him and to make the situation worse, he informed Luke that he killed one of his decoys and that the real Papa Terry is at the S.C.A.R HQ. The two get in the van and head down to kill Papa Terry and to end the infection once and for all. Upon arriving at S.C.A.R HQ, Billy tells Luke to save his emotional eruption deep inside for Papa Terry. Luke agrees and goes to finish off Papa Terry. 10 Minutes later, Luke gets to the top of S.C.A.R HQ with Papa Terry looking over his about-to-last victory. Luke confronts Papa Terry then Papa Terry mentions the past events and tragedies which involves Luke's mother being killed, however he mentioned how to stop the infection with a special bomb hidden on top of the ship. This lets out Luke's emotional eruption. Luke then proceeds to push Papa Terry off the top of the tower plunging to his death. Luke then gets out of S.C.A.R HQ and then tells Billy to drive to the Port where the Ship is. The two then start to fight their way through a horde of undead to the ship.Once they get onto the Ship, they fight through another group of zombies the they finally get to the top of the ship where the "special bomb" mentioned by Papa Terry lays. Luke detonates the bomb which causes a pulsewave explosion. Luke then wakes up however Billy is nowhere to be seen. Luke thinks to himself that Billy was infected (bitten) the whole time and never told anyone. Luke observes the now infection-free city of Zombolis. Soon after he goes to pay respects to his brother by spray painting a picture of him. Then it cuts to a brief segment of a S.C.A.R Solider looking down at the camera or possibly Rick's corpse. The credits then roll. Trivia - It is unknown what actually happened to Luke and Rick's men after they return to base from rescuing the agent. It's possible that they fled the base or got overrun by zombies. - It is revealed that Billy is Australian - Billy is not seen at the end of the movie when the infection is wiped out. It's possible that he was infected and kept it secret from everyone. (This would also imply that he died) - At the end clip of the movie right before the credits, A solider comes up, (possibly Recon) and looks at the camera. It is possible that Rick is alive and survived the explosive ambush. - Luke mentions at one point that he and Rick tried to sneak into a gig, however they got arrested by security. - Rick mentions at one point that they weren't allowed guns when they were kids. He also mentions that Luke shot their father in the knee. - A sequel will come in 2018 following 3 years after the events of this movie. - Most of the characters in this movie are based off of InFamous: Second Son characters - Rick is based off Reggie - Luke is based off Delsin - Papa Terry is based off Augustine - S.C.A.R. (Special Corps Assault Recon) Is based off the D.U.P. (Department of Unified Protection) - Billy is based off Eugene - S.C.A.R shares the same name from Infinite Warfare's S.C.A.R Team, however S.C.A.R in this movie stands for: Special Corps Assault Recon while the S.C.A.R team in Infinite Warfare has a different meaning. - In the final few seconds of the movie, Luke spray painting a picture of his brother and whispering: "I love you brother, and i'm sure gonna miss you." are both references to inFAMOUS: Second Son's good ending. Characters Luke Shaw (Bio: http://blockland.wikia.com/wiki/Luke) Rick Shaw (Bio: http://blockland.wikia.com/wiki/Rick?venotify=created) Billy S.C.A.R Papa Terry (Bio: http://blockland.wikia.com/wiki/Papa_Terry) Katy Beanard Recon A.C.P